Community-chan
Community-chan was the official mascot of the Yandere Simulator Community Wiki, before being adopted by MonMonp0k. She often makes an appearance on pages to guide users and tell them brief info about important things. She is a second-year art club member at Akademi High School. Appearance Community-chan has short raspberry-colored hair with a heart ahoge. Her eyes are light pink. She has a rounded face with a pointy nose and fair skin. Her height and weight are average for girls of her age. At school Community-chan wears Akademi High School's official uniform and stockings which match the color of her hair. She can also be often seen wearing a pencil behind her ear. Community-chan's casual outfits often consist of candy-colored baggy hoodies or sweaters, simple jeans and comfy sneakers. Background Information Born and raised in Buraza Town, Community-chan lives in an upper-class household with her mother and father who work as a banker and a teacher respectively. Community-chan's live is rather simple - she goes to school, then does her own things at school or goes out with her friends. She and her family may occasionally go out of town for the weekend, but that doesn't happen often. Presently, Community-chan tries to pursue the career of both a writer and an artist. To improve her skills as an artist, she joined the school's art club and is now aiming to enroll into a worthy art university. Persona Community-chan is a social butterfly. If she witnesses murder or finds a corpse she will run to a highly populated area and call the police from there. She reacts to a camera being pointed at her by striking a cute pose. Personality Community-chan, to put it shortly, is a goofball who likes to joke around and also help other people. She is often carefree and cheerful, which is why many students in her school like having her around. One of her most favorite things to do is to tell jokes and cheer up those who are feeling down. Her good intentions, though, don't stop Community-chan from being easily distracted and forgetful. She often forgets important things both at school and at home, which is why some people, especially teachers, have a hard time entrusting her with serious tasks. It is also pretty easy for her to get carried away with certain things, especially when it comes to writing. Community-chan is also an aspiring writer - she often creates original characters on the Internet and also makes attempts at drawing them. The results of her work often vastly vary in quality, though. Another important thing about Community-chan is that she never gives up. Even if she fails at something, she will still try to pursue her objection until the moment she finally succeeds and does everything right. Routine Community-chan's routine mostly consists of her walking around the school or doing her work in her classroom or in the canteen area. She may occasionally go outside the school and maybe visit a club or two on her way. After lessons, Community-chan likes to hang out in the art club. Trivia *Community-chan is allergic to peanuts. *Community-chan often ends up getting average grades. This is mostly due to her forgetting about the required work half the time. *She was the original mascot for the wiki. Category:Browse Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Social Butterfly Category:Females Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Art Club Category:Akademi High School Category:MonMonPok's Pages Category:MonMonPok's OCs